onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Saint Elysia Pirates
The Saint Elysia Pirates are a small crew loosely commanded by Inta Sanno Hikaru of San Zen Island. Known Crewmembers *Inta Hikaru, Elysium's Lord. *Dalmyo, Kazekami Android. *Kenta Senmaru, Eldritch Scientist. *Xavier Strung, Mystery to All. *Raphae Gold, Son of the Sun. History Four years ago Inta stole aboard a sailing merchant vessel and was carried back from the New World into the first half of the Grand Line. His malnourished body was soon discovered and deposited on the next nearest stop, the Sabaody Archipeligo, where he was eventually taken to be cast as a slave after an examination revealed his bodies agility, grip-strength, and limberness despite the damage to it's overall health. He was sold from the hospital for roughly three thousand beli before he had even recovered enough to walk, preventing the usual branding procedure that would precede such. The transport tanker set to deliver him out of the Grand Line to the slumbering Leviathan for fighting in the Zetai Budokai was interupted by the assault led by Kenta Senmaru and Dalmyo on the captain and crew in order to reclaim the pair of Seed Orbs held by them. Dalmyo discovered Inta in the brig down below and brought the man up to the surface, where the few other treasures aboard the tanker were piled; the twin Seed Orbs, the accumulated gold, and the Jutsu Jutsu no Mi. Crew Strength Individually, the single strongest member of the crew is best represented by Dalmyo. By focusing the four Axelerator engines in his arms in junction with the engines in his torso and legs, Dalmyo is capable of delivering a blow at speeds exceeding mach capabilities in excess and splitting even osmium plated surfaces. His Exocanel Und ''strike has been known to break through most of the Haki colors utilized against him in the New World and Grand Line, and as a machine intimidation tactics are rendered fairly useless all the same. After Dalmyo it is fairly balanced between Inta himself in his ''Saint of Light mode and Raphae in command of Solar Plasma Gaea function. Both have been known to weave utter destruction, but most of the time they do so under differing categories; Inta directly, or physically on a single person scale, while Raphae in a wider ranged focus. So far Xavier has yet to demonstrate his fullest abilities, but Kenta's usage of the Seed Orb technology with his Lem Gauntlet offers a varying range of elemental calamity. Strongest Tiers #Dalmyo #Raphae #Inta #Kenta #Xavier Enemies While Inta himself has remained relatively low-played for most of their time together, his crew has still managed to incapture the attention of a branch-faction of the Shichibukai known as the Yontsukiryu or Four Moon Dragons. To date they have clashed a total of three times and in order to avoid the likely cataclysmic reaction of a fourth encounter have temporarily broken apart. Aside from that the Tenryubito are now knowingly marked for death after the world-wide screening of the execution of one of their kind, declaring international war against everyone who allies themselves against the true royal lineage of Orm Shinsei and the Ancient Kingdom. As such the entire Marine force has become added to their list of foes, and by proxy the Gorousei. Personally, the Alder San of San Zen Island are the enemies to Inta himself, and for Kenta so are the thieves working for Admiral Kidan who stole the Seed Orbs and caused his uncles infamy and death. Unknown to any of the rest Xavier has marked them all as his foes and is biding the time to kill them for the Marines. Trivia Inta only has a loose command over the Ancient Weapon, Elysia, despite having wielded it in combat twice and declaring himself to be it's master. The will of the Kimienjou within is often at strive against him. The time of Inta's fate and the awakening of the trait of R within Raphae is fast approaching, instilling a looming concern within the navigator as he feels the heavy choice bare down upon his thoughts. Xavier is merely the pseudonym adopted by Cipher Pol agent Damocles. More coming soon. Category:Pirate Crew Category:Inta Sanno Hikaru